What hurts the most
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: Song-sic to "What Hurts The Most" By rascle flats Britains feeling after the revolutionary war.


What** hurts the most**

**BROTHERLY UsUk! May contain some FrUk. May make you cry. Seriously. This is a sad song. And sad scene. Based off of the events after revolutionary war**

**Brittans point of veiw**

I_ can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

I stand there in the rain, my gun in hand. My army defeated. He's just across from me, his men armed, his gun poined at me.

"Brittan, all i want is my freedom! Im no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me, Idependent"

My anger got the best of me. I ran across the field and pointed my gun at his head. His gun was knocked out of his hand. I stared at me, shocked.

"I won't allow it! You idiot. Why can't you ever follow anything though till the end!" Looking at him, i could only see that small child i raised. His sweet face, the way he would cry when he though he was in trouble. The way hos eye would light up when i made him a specil dinner, or took him to the park. I lower my gun.

"There no way i can shoot you. I can't"

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_  
_But that's not what gets me_

I drop to my knees and cover my face with my hand. Tears roll down my eyes.

"Why? Dammit why? Its not fair!"

"You know why."

I saw him, the little him. We were standing on that little road that led to our home. I extended my hand."Lets go home" i had said. He took it. We walk back together, a happy family.

"What happened. I remember when you used to be...great."

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

The battle's over. I'm standing in the rain. Alfreds men are walking back. I stop, feeling as if somone is watching me. I turn back, hoping to see him looking. He's not. I walk across the battlefeid, stubling upon my dead soilgers. Back to the docks, where my remaining army are waiting to go back home to brittan. Some people are happy that the war is over. Some already knew the outcome. Some were disapointed, but none know the pain of what we really lost.

That night on the ship, when i layed down to sleep, i picture little Alfred next to me. The way he clung to my chest when he had a nightmare. Oh, how i missed that. I looked over to the nightstand. A picture of us. 'My little brother', i thought. 'No. not anymore' but i could never let go.

We returned to brittan. The general and I greet the queen. She had already herd the knews.

"Oh, arthur! We lost. Shame"

I could only nod. The genaral retold the avent of the war to the queen. It became to much for me. My tears overflowed from my eyes. I tried to wipe them off with my sleeve but it was no use. There were too many. The queen took notice. She instantly paniced.

"A-arthur!" She wraped her arms around me. "What-Whatever could be wrong?"

I sniffed, unable to find my voice. She stroked my hair and whispered soothing world to me. After a while i finaly spoke.

"We lost more than a colony. I lost...My little brother"

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

The next world meeting came around. I didn't want to go. I couldn't face the other nations. But i had to. Fance was there when i arived. He greeted me. I said nothing, just sat down and layed my head on the desk. Frace looked at me, worried.

"Whats wrong Mon ami?"

"N-none of your buisness frog!" i snaped. but my voice was cracking. Germany came in.

"Everyone. Next week, a new nation will be intoduced. America"

I flinched. I buried my head in my arms. France placed a hand on my shoulder, understanding whats going on.

"Mon Ami, i am so sorry"

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh._

The next week came. France had stayed by me, offten whispering soothing words. I know i shoul've pushed away, but i didn't walk to.

Germany stood at the front of the room.

"Everyone. This is America" And he came in. I tried not to look at him, but couldn't stop myself. He had gotten taller, in the last mouth. Or at least thats what it looked like. He looked arounf the room, intel his eye landed on me. He turned away. As did i. That day i had left the meeting early. It was too hard, seeing him.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do_

I watched as he grew. He acomplimshed so much in such little time. He had gotten strong. Even strong than he had already beeN. He grew to be friends with some of the more powerful nations. He became more powerful than most of them in such little time. His country grew. He was happy. I was glad that he was. It made me happy to watch him grow. It made me sad, that he was growing so strong...without me.

One day, after a world comfrince meeting, i was walking down the halls when i saw him. He was talking to another country, prussia, i think. He laughed, it felt good to hear. He said good-bye to prussia. His voice, it made me sad. The last time he talked...

Thats it! I've avoided him for to long.

"I say" i said, my voice a bit shaky. My eyes were looking at the ground but i herd as he turned around. "You sure have gotten strong"

Looking up slightly, i notice his eyes were hidden in his bangs. In almost a whisper, he said "Thanks"

I sighed. "America, i don't want to fight with you"

He said somthing unleadglble.

"You are quiet strong" I took a few steps towards him. "America, i don't want to fight with you. I would like to be your ally in war, if thats okay"

His head jerked up. He stared at me, is face shocked. We waited. It felt like minutes, hours were passing.

I sighed, hanging my head low. "For-"

"Yes"

I looked up. He was giving me his sighnater "Hero" grin that he had given me alot when he was young. His hand extented, and i took it. I felt that maybe, just maybe, we could one day be brothers again.

_Not seeing that love in you  
That's what I was trying to do_

**Sorry if its kinda lame. It my first song-fic. And i did this at school. So...yeah. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
